Episode 6367 (11th October 2012)
Plot Jimmy tries to come to terms with what is happening as a cold Carl tells him that he needs to stand on his own two feet. Nicola is crestfallen when Jimmy tells her that Carl is kicking them out, but Rodney says they're welcome to stay with him as long as they need. At Mill Cottage, Jimmy is shocked to find Carl has packed his things, unable to comprehend the depth of his betrayal. Jimmy knows it's the end of his relationship with his brother. Later, Carl is on the phone booking two long-haul flights as Jimmy leaves with his suitcases. Now a broken man, Jimmy enters Connelton View with the last of his things. He determinedly tells Nicola that he's going to sell all his shares to Charity and will enjoy watching Carl suffer. Meanwhile, Chas is reluctant when Katie tells her about the double wedding idea, but she is forced into accepting as Dan is ecstatic. Dan is overjoyed about the new bigger shared wedding, but Chas is worried. She covers that she'll have to bring her hen party forward and adds that everything seems to be happening at the same time. Chas can't help her growing sense of dread. Elsewhere, Katie and Declan watch as the first bands The Proclaimers and Scouting for Girls are about to start at the festival, and she tells him how proud she is. Megan is scornful as she and Robbie look forward to leaving for London after the festival, expecting there will be a healthy profit. Later, Katie goes to greet her solicitor and Declan pretends to Robbie that he doesn't know who he is - loving being in control. Also, Victoria flirts with Robbie to get backstage passes and Adam is surprised to feel jealous, while Jai berates Rachel for spending his money on a shopping spree - but is caught when she works out that Rishi knows about the baby being Jai's. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey Guest cast None Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior and back garden *Homefields festival site *The Woolpack - Backroom and staff corridor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Back exterior *Home Farm - Office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen Notes *The Proclaimers appear as themselves as one of the acts at Declan Macey's rock festival. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,150,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes